clockersfandomcom-20200214-history
Natascha Fangtooth
Hobbies and Personality Natascha used to be quite a lot more stable than she is now, although she was always reckless and impulsive. She quite likes fighting, and can take a lot of punishment, physically. Unfortunately, this has led to some long term damage, making her more unpredictable and drastically loosening her hold on reality. She also is, and always has been a pathological liar, as well as being almost childishly arrogant. This often leads the unsuspecting to see her as not much of a threat. While she isn't as cool-headed and cunning as she used to be, she is still quite dangerous. Family and Relationships Family She grew up in an orphanage, and knows nothing about her biological parents. She lacks the inclination and curiosity to learn anything about them. Romantic Relationship Occasionally Natascha will make an attempt at a relationship with someone who catches her fancy, but it is more because she feels like it is something she ought to be doing, and she quickly becomes bored. Friends She is friends with Niska in her own way, and has a certain fondness for most of her court. It has much more to do with what they do for her, however, than any personal feelings. Job and Weapons Job Description Usurper, King, and former deathmatch brawler Gun Preference Natascha handled a gun once, and got a bullet in the foot for her troubles Other Weapon Preference She greatly prefers weapons that she can bludgeon with, such as clubs, her scepter, bats, or any heavy object she can swing in a pinch. She's not too shabby with a sword either. Backstory Growing up in an orphanage, Natascha was never very popular with the other children. Her orange eyes and single fang were slightly more mutation than what was considered socially acceptable. That, and she was also quite violent. Actually, it was probably MOSTLY because of the violence. Fourteen years old was generally considered long enough for most of the children to stay, although they would occasionally make exceptions for an especially sensitive child. ...Natascha was not one of those children, and was booted out as soon as humanly possible. She prowled the streets for a while, but soon grew discontent with her lot in life. Rather than learn a trade, she decided that regicide was the best way to climb the social hierarchy. But, because she was just a kid with a bat, she was promptly beaten like the punk-ass little street rat that she was. Rather than die honorably (as was expected) she fled to another, far off town like a little bitch. They had a to-the-death fighting circuit though, which appealed to her bloodthirsty nature. After a few years in the ring, she called it quits and journeyed back to the city. While she was confident in her fighting abilities, Natascha decided it would be much easier to just sneak into the King's room in the dead of night, and just assassinate him. She became the new king by force, and the rest is history. (the rest isn't history, and I'll probably write more later) Related Articles *Category:Barbarians Related Links Category:Barbarians